


Worth the Watch

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bottom Carol Danvers, F/F, Masturbation, Switch Carol Danvers, Switch Reader, mentions Carol/Natasha and Natasha/Reader, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Based on the prompts: "I want you to dominate me.", "Let me watch you touch yourself.", and "Don't come yet…"
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: one million words [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 46





	Worth the Watch

You sat on the bed as you waited for Carol to get out of the shower. You hadn't had a single moment with her alone since defeating Thanos, and it was well needed. There was something Carol was keeping from you - unsure of what it was kept you wondering. Was she going back into space? And if so, for how long? Did she want a break? All of these questions ran through your mind. Finally, as soon as the water stopped running, Carol walked into the room with a towel just around her waist. 

"(Your Name), can I, ask you a question. You can say no if you're uncomfortable-" you cut her off.

"If you want to watch Natasha fuck me I'm all for it!" you assured her, but she shook her head and chuckled.

"Not that, well, not this very moment though," Carol sighed, biting her lip. You could tell she was nervous, but you knew she was ready to tell you. **"I want you to dominate me.** I know it's not really your thing, but I kind of want to try subbing." 

You were taken aback - this was something you weren't expecting. It was true, you were usually a sub, a bottom even, but if Carol was wanting to try it, you'd do it. 

"I'm dom you, but we'll have to go over things so we're both on the same page, baby." you smiled softly, watching as she dropped her towel. You loved the way she looked, silently hoping you'd do a good job. 

\---

During a meeting with the team, you kept looking back at Carol. You weren't sure on what you'd even do, but you'd do anything for her. After, the two of you went upstairs, telling everyone that you were going to bed early. You didn't have to look at Natasha to know she was smirking.

"You okay with this still? I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this. I promise I won't be upset." Carol asked.

"Carol, baby, I would tell you if I was uncomfortable in the slightest. Even if we're in the middle of it. I promise."

She smiled, "Good, now that you've told me that, I feel better." leaning in to kiss you, you pulled her closer. Wrapping your right hand on the back of her throat, you smiled against her lips when she let out a whimper.

"You're going to be a good girl for me, Carol?" you asked, pulling away. Bringing your left hand up to her face, rubbing your thumb against her lips. She opened her mouth to welcome it, but you pulled it away. "Tell me what your limits are and what your safeword is. Then we can really start, baby."

"My hard limits are definitely: blood, bodily functions, fisting, Heavy Degradation. I love Verbal Humiliation, but nothing too extreme. I'm not the biggest fan of anal, but I like it a little - I'll tell you if it's too much. But that's about it for what my limits are." she said as you guided her to sit on the bed. "My safeword is 'Goose'." 

"Good girl," you licked your lips, pausing to think of what you wanted to do next. **"Let me watch you touch yourself."**

She bit her lip at that, getting up off the bed to take her clothes off. You walked over to the chair that was in the corner of your shared bedroom. Bringing it over so it was in front of the bed, you sat down as Carol was pulling her pants down. You chuckled, "No panties? Is my Captain that much of a slut?" 

She pressed her thighs together at your comment, earning a look of disapproval from you. "Take your panties off, baby." she did as she was told, spreading her legs. You bite your lip to hold in a moan that was threatening to come out. Now wasn't the time to submit, especially since Carol wanted this.

Rubbing at her clit, Carol kept her eyes on you. Watching as you pulled your own pants down, sliding your hand into your panties. _"Please, (Your Name),"_

"What would you like, baby?" you moaned.

"Want you to touch me, please!" 

_"No."_ you said as you slipped a finger into your entrance. "You haven't earned my touch. Go ahead and slip two fingers into that pretty pussy of yours." 

Carol slid two of her fingers into her entrance, gasping at the feeling. You could tell she hadn't been fucking herself for awhile - sensitive and already so wet and you weren't even touching her yet. Fucking herself nice and fast, you mirrored her movements. Carol's moans became frantic, and you knew she was close. **"Don't come yet…"**

She stilled her hand, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she looked at you with pleading eyes. You couldn't take it, getting up and walking over to Carol's and yours toy drawer, you pulled out the strap that she loved fucking you with. 

"You want me to fuck with this, baby? You wanna be a good slut and come all over it?" you asked as you put the harness on. You were nervous about messing up and not doing a good job, but your thoughts went away when Carol got down on her knees in front of you. Helping you with putting the toy into the harness, you let out a quiet 'thank you' before going back into your role. 

"Oh? You wanna suck my cock? Such a good girl, Captain, I didn't even have to tell you what to do." you cooed. Carol wrapped her lips around the toy. "If you do a good job, I'll fuck you anyway you want. Is that what you want, baby? To be a good little slut for me?"

Pulling her mouth off the toy, she licked her lips, "That's what I want, (Your Name)."

"Get to work then, Cap," 

She smirked at the nickname, wrapping her lips around the toy, Carol began to bob her head at a slow pace. Holding your thighs still as pushed all the way down to the hilt. Carol pulled off to catch her breath, a strand of saliva connecting her mouth and the toy broke off. Bringing her mouth back on it - this time you held onto her head by her hair. Fucking her mouth at a fast pace you knew she could. "You're such a good cock sucker, could do this all day." you moaned, pushing her all the way on the strap. 

"Bend over the bed for me, Baby." 

Carol did as she was told as you grabbed the bottle of lube that was in a nightstand one her side. "(Your Name)," she moaned as you made your back behind her. Lubing up the toy, you rubbed some onto her cunt, earning a whimper. You pushed the tip into her entrance, smiling to yourself when you heard the little gasp she let out - only loud enough that you could barely hear it.

"You ready baby? You ready to take my cock, huh?" you asked as you pushed all the way into the hilt. 

"Please, please. I need it, want you to fuck me, hard.” she begged, trying her best to push against the toy. You held her hips still, getting an even better idea.

“You wanna fuck my cock, huh, Cap?” you teased, chuckling at the whimper she let out. “Answer me, baby, or I’ll leave you here. Maybe I’ll ask Natasha to fuck me? Or have you watch while she fucks me?”

“Baby, please. I do wanna fuck your cock, please?” she begged, and you gave in. 

"Change of plans. I'm going to lay on my back, and you're going to ride me. Would you like that?" you asked as you rubbed at her lower back. You pulled out, moving to get on top of the bed before Carol joined you.

Carol straddled your strap, sinking down onto the toy as she held onto the headboard for balance. "You're doing so good, baby. Move when you're ready." you reminded her, allowing time to adjust. 

When she started to fuck herself on the toy, Carol grabbed your hands and held them against the mattress. Her strength came in handy as you tried to wiggle out of her grip. "Fuck me back, then you can touch me." she smirked, and you knew she was just playing around. "Want you to watch me fuck myself on your cock, (Your Name)." 

You thrusted your hips up to meet her movements, moaning yourself as leaned down to kiss you. "Who's in charge, baby? You wouldn't want me to call it a night before you come? Since you think you're the one in charge?" you asked, and she shook her head. Holding onto her waist, you fucked up into her as she bit your shoulder.

"Fuck me, please. Yes-" she cut herself off with a moan, and as she grew closer - you double your efforts. "M'close." 

"Yeah? You're close?" you asked, stilling her hips.

Pulling back to look you in your face, she pouted, "Why'd you stop?" 

_"Beg,"_ you breathed, watching as her ears turned a light pink. "Beg me like a good girl, and you'll be allowed to come.”

“Please, (Your Name), please let me fuck myself on your cock. I need it, I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” she cried out, and you let go of her thighs.

“Come when you’re ready, Cap.” you moaned, once again thrusting up to meet her movements. Grabbing one of your hands, she brought it up to her neck, and you figured out what she wanted.  
Wrapping your hand around her throat, you squeezed lightly as she fucked herself harder. She was close - feeling her pussy tightening around the toy as you fucked her. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she came with a set of whimpers that were music to your ears. You continued fucking her through her orgasm, stopping as she laid against you.

“Fuck…” she breathed. Letting out a small chuckle as she pulled you in for a kiss. “You know, for a sub, you’re not too bad at being a dom.”

“That is the best compliment I have _ever_ received.” you smiled, helping her off the toy. Laying down on her back, you wrapped your arm around her waist as you laid down your side. “You did so good, Carol. You may be a bit of a brat at times, but you’re such a good girl.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
